


you’re my north.

by arseniclight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Compass, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Relationships, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Your Tommy, Your Tubbo, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseniclight/pseuds/arseniclight
Summary: after days of mourning tubbo still hasn’t left his best friends side, he hasn’t left tommy’s gravestone. he ate sometimes if someone brought him something to eat, but he hadn’t slept in days. because everytime he closes his eyes, all he sees is the arrow striking his best friend down.“this is all my fault.. if i wouldve just listened to what you all were saying... you were more important than l’manburg ever will be... i’m so sorry i let you down...” tubbo cried.tubbo sat and cried for what felt like forever until he heard a voice. a voice so familiar, tubbo thought he was going insane, until he turned around to see where the voice was coming from.“i-it brought me to you..”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	you’re my north.

“you have gone behind my back for the last time.” dream said as he drew back his crossbow aiming at the boy running towards his best friend in the distance.

dream had told tommy that if he were to step one foot inside l’manburg, he would take his last death. and he kept that promise.

the arrow flew from the bow in his hands, and struck the boy between his ribs. a scream of pure horror and pain left his best friends mouth. 

dream watched as tommy fell to the ground, tommy never took his eyes off of his best friend.

tubbo ran to tommy’s side and hugged him as tightly as he could, 

“TOMMY PLEASE, YOU CAN’T LEAVE, NOT NOW.... YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK, WITH ME, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BROTHERS AGAIN... TOMMY PLEASE” tubbo sobbed.

the other residents of l’manburg must’ve heard tubbo’s screams, they all had walked over to see what had happened.

dream decided it would be best if he ran and hid, if anyone knew he caused the death of tommyinnit, all hell would break loose.

-  
-

after days of mourning tubbo still hasn’t left his best friends side, he hasn’t left tommy’s gravestone. he ate sometimes if someone brought him something to eat, but he hadn’t slept in days. because everytime he closes his eyes, all he sees is the arrow striking his best friend down.

“this is all my fault.. if i wouldve just listened to what you all were saying... you were more important than l’manburg ever will be... i’m so sorry i let you down...” tubbo cried.

tubbo sat and cried for what felt like forever until he heard a voice. a voice so familiar, tubbo thought he was going insane, until he turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

“i-it brought me to you..” 

“t-tommy- is that you?” tubbo asked the figure standing in front of him, it looked like tommy but different. he was pale, so pale, he had large dark circles under his eyes, he had a hole in his shirt where the arrow had hit him. tubbo looked down at the familiar boys hand, it was the compass. it was tommy. his best friend, was back, but he looked confused, hurt and distant.

“yeah.. um,, who are you?” he asked.

tubbo’s heart shattered.

“it’s me... tubbo? your tubbo? your best friends... i have a matching compass see?” tubbo said taking it out of his pocket.

tommy looked confused but noticed his compass matched the other boy’s. he saw the pointer pointing towards him. 

“don’t you remember me?” tubbo desperately asked.

tommy looked up at him and shook his head no.

tubbo tried his best not to cry, this was tommy, but he was different, he was quiet, sad and confused. traits tubbo never would’ve described tommy with when he was alive.

“oh..” tubbo sniffled. “i’m gonna go now... um, see you around i guess...” 

tubbo started to walk away, out of the side of his eye he saw tommy start to follow him. he just assumed it wasn’t on purpose and tommy was going to look for someone else. he continued to walk and realized tommy was still following him. he turned around and looked at tommy.

“why are you following me? to mock me? you don’t even know who i am anymore tommy so why are you following me?” tubbo cried.

tommy looked down at the compass.

“it’s telling me to be with you. i-i’m sorry i can’t remember you... but i feel safe... i haven’t felt like this in so long... please can i come with you?” tommy pleaded.

tubbo made eye contact with his once best friend, who is now a stranger. he saw pain in his eyes that he had never seen before, his eyes were honest and sad. tubbo realized this was probably all his fault. if he would’ve listened when the cabinet begged him to let tommy stay, tommy would be here still, well, he is... but this wasn’t tubbo’s best friend, this wasn’t, as the compass says, his tommy. tubbo’s tommy was confident, brave and always looked on the bright side and most always knew what to do. but tubbo had lost tommy once, he won’t do it again, even if it’s not the same.

“sure, come on, let me show you l’manburg...” tubbo smiled slightly. he saw tommy’s eyes light up when he tubbo mentioned l’manburg.

“i live there.” tommy said, “well i did... i don’t remember what it looked like before i died, but i remember wilbur and i made it...” tommy explained.

tubbo nodded, tommy remembered wilbur but he somehow didn’t remember his own best friend, had tubbo hurt tommy that much? as they neared the entrance to l’manburg tommy froze and his jaw dropped.

“it’s so big, it’s so different, tubbo do you live here too?” tommy asked.

“i do actually, i’m the current president..” tubbo smiled at the other. tommy turned to tubbo with obvious confusion in his expression.

“i thought wilbur was the president...” tommy questioned tubbo.

“well he was,, but now i am.” tubbo explained.

tommy nodded tubbo knew he still didn’t understand, but tommy was pretending, for tubbo’s sake.

“tubbo?” 

“yes tommy?” 

“the sun is setting.” tommy said pointing to the horizon, he made his way towards the direction of their bench. tubbo stands shocked but quickly runs after tommy. when he finally caught up to him tommy was sat at the bench.

“you remember... you remembered this? the bench?” tubbo asks.

“well not entirely, but something was telling me that i needed to be here, you can sit if you’d like.” tommy smiled.

as tubbo sat next to tommy they made eye contact, tubbo smiled at his friend, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. but as tommy looked into tubbo’s eyes, a strange feeling came over tommy, he couldn’t tell what it was, he closed his eyes to try and shake off the feeling but instead of opening to see the sunset he saw tubbo standing on top of a wall.

“but tubbo youre my friend” tommy cried. tubbo said nothing, keeping his composure and then simply said, 

“goodbye tommy”

tommy’s eyes snapped open and he looked at tubbo.

“tommy are you alright?” tubbo asked.

tommy felt a slight amount of resentment as he looked at the boy sat next to him.

“you didn’t say anything... why?” tommy asked.

“w-what?” tubbo asked.

“i said you were my friend, a-and you kicked me out... of my home, of l’manburg... you just stared at me and said nothing...” tommy explained.

“h-how did you remember-“

“i don’t know... i thought you said i was your friend..?” tommy asked.

“you are my friend tommy..” tubbo said.

“okay, maybe it was just a weird daydream thing... never mind... let’s do something else..” tommy said as he got off the bench.

“uh, okay... how about we listen to some music? do you remember the discs?” tubbo asked.

“discs... it sounds familiar, yeah...” tommy said, the strange feeling came over him once again. he closed his eyes, opened them and saw him and tubbo running from three other people, they were trying to take the discs away from him and tubbo, tommy blinked again. he was sat next to tubbo on the bench, they were listening to chirp, tommy immediately took that disc out and replaced it, he blinked again,

“THE DISCS DONT MATTER TOMMY!”

he blinked again and tubbo was stood in front of him.

“so what do you wanna listen to? we have chirp, mellohi, blocks-“ 

“i don’t wanna listen to music... besides, the discs don’t matter. right?” tommy laughed slightly.

“you remembered more..?” tubbo asked.

“yeah... nothing that good... just bad things, and i don’t like it, i’m only regaining my bad memories, i don’t wanna remember, i want to forget again.” tommy explained. “maybe i only have bad memories with you, maybe that’s why i’m not remembering anything good, why did this compass bring me to you? you’re just making me sad, because when i look at you... i remember. but nothing i remember is good. i feel safe with you, and i don’t know why... but i don’t want to follow you around... it’s just making me sad, i think i’m gonna go find someone else.” tommy rambled.

“tommy wait! please don’t go, there are good memories i promise!” tubbo yelled after the ghost of his best friend, “tommy please don’t leave me again! tommyinnit!!” tubbo yelled chasing after him.

“i don’t want to remember, i’m sorry tubbo... but you’re nothing but a bad memory to me, and until i remember something that changes the way i think of you, i don’t want to be around you... so please, just leave me be... i-i have the compass, i’ll know how to find you... just please don’t follow me...” tommy said as his voice shook, it sounded like he was going to cry, but no tears left his eyes. tommy turned and disappeared into the night, tubbo stood as tears streamed down his face.

tubbo took the compass out of his pocket. he stared at the pointer as it moved around. meaning tommy was still out there somewhere, he hadn’t left too far, he was still in l’manburg.

“i’m nothing but a bad memory huh?” tubbo said as he watched the pointer that once tracked his best friend moved, but the pointer was no longer tracking his best friend, it was tracking a stranger, a lost soul who wanted nothing to do with tubbo.


End file.
